1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of fabricating a semiconductor optical device.
2. Related Background Art
Publication 1 (Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. H10-64781) discloses a method of making an alignment mark on a substrate. In this method, a part of the semiconductor is etched to form a pattern for forming the alignment mark. A semiconductor crystal is selectively grown on the pattern to form the alignment mark. Semiconductor films differing in thickness and composition are deposited on the same substrate in the selective growth of semiconductor for making a semiconductor integrated optical device, and this method provides the easy formation of alignment marks which facilitate the alignment.